Christmas GIFT!
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: Natsumikan story romance! I am not good with summaries. Edited


Title: Christmas GIFT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alice Academy and it's characters and other things too! Only Tachibana-sensei does!

Title: Christmas GIFT !

Details:

Natsume : 17 years old

Mikan: 16 years old

They are still in academy

Natsume & Mikan are now a couple (3 1/2 years relationship)

Mikan is a special star now

--

**"Natsume-chan!!"** The young brunette running to the young lad in their sakura tree.

The young lad reading his manga said "What?" in an annoyed voice.

"Have you heard the news Natsume-chan? There's going to be a Christmas ball in a week! I am so excited!" While sitting next to the young lad. The young lad didn't answer. "Ne Natsume can we go please?!" with her puppy dog eyes the young brunette said.

The young lad thought his girlfriend was cute with her puppy dog eyes looking at him it is almost impossible for him to say no cause his most precious person is asking him.

"NO" the young lad said

"Please!!" Mikan pleaded her boyfriend

"NO" Natsume repeated.

"Please!!" Mikan begged again

"NO" Natsume almost gave in because of Mikan's puppy dog's eyes

"Why not?" Mikan ask while pouting cutely

Natsume put his manga on his face to cover his face from blushing because Mikan just look really cute pouting like that. Annoyed with her boyfriend's reaction she stood up and said "fine! I am going back to my room!" and stumped away. After a few days of not talking to each other because mikan is mad at him (A/N: oh so he thought )Feeling guilty Natsume went to Mikan's room which is right next to him's with the spare key Mikan gave him just in case. When he opened the door he didn't see Mikan so he thought that Mikan has left to go to the central town cause:

00000000000000flash back00000000000

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and nonoka shouted

"Hmm?" Mikan replied.

"Want to go to the central town to go shopping?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Mikan said while glaring at Natsume.

000000000000000000End flash back 00000000000

So Natsume just waited in his room for Mikan and remembered today was the Christmas ball and said " probably she is enjoying the party" and slowly closed his eyes just then he heard someone opening mikan's door and decided to look in it and saw Mikan wearing a cream colored tube dress with pink sakura petals pattern at the edges of her dress slightly above her knees, lace ribboned sandals with1 inch high heels white , her hair put down with curls at the end, her neck has a pink choker a sakura symbol attached to it, in other words she looks absolutely magnificent.

Mikan opened her door and the moment she was closing the door Natsume hold the door and mikan was surprise to see natsume holding the door. And said "Natsume... What are you doing? Please get out and close the door." but Natsume ignored her and asked "Where have you been polka? You been avoiding me since we fought!" in angry voice. Mikan said "Um well I been very busy you know" as she turns away her head. Natsume annoyed push her in her bed and kiss her. Mikan was shocked and tried to push Natsume away but Natsume just deepened his kiss and Mikan just blushed like a red tomato as he kisses her. The kiss last for about 1 minute Natsume ended it they both gasp some air. Then Mikan said "Pervert!" while blushing.

Silence began to arise until out of the blue Mikan said "You know I am not really mad at you. I was just disappointed that you're not going to the Christmas ball. I thought I didn't the chance to give you this" Mikan grabbed a small long box with black wrapping and a white ribbon and gave it to Natsume. Natsume was shocked about the box and said "Is ... this. for me?" "Of course! Go ahead open it."

Then when Natsume open the box he saw a midnight blue scarf, Mikan grabbed the scarf and place it in Natsume's neck and happily tied it. "Like it? I made it myself! It's quiet cold you know "Mikan said. Natsume said "Baka." "Natsume!" shouted Mikan and tried to continue but Natsume began to kiss her again passionately and said "Thank you but I would like to have one more thing." "What's that?" Mikan asked while blushing.

_**"YOU"...**_

_**End of Chapter**_

_This is my first story ever for those who read it already I just edit it if you want you can read it again. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_SWEETMINT_


End file.
